Children of the Moon
by papapapuffyAY
Summary: One day Shizuru becomes aware of love and the existence of shapeshifters. Determined to be with her love Shizuru creates the first werewolf. Things simply don't go as plan after that. AU Oocness
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: not mine

Summary: One day Shizuru becomes aware of love and the existence of shapeshifters. Determined to be with her love Shizuru creates the first werewolf. Things simply don't go as plan after that. AU Oocness

**Children of the Moon**

"This is exactly what I needed." Shizuru took a deep breath of unpolluted forest air. Pulling out her camera she snapped a photo of morning dew covered flower. A day away of her busy stressful life was refreshing. The Kyoto woman received her master's in genetic engineering working a steady well paying job. Frequent trips to the doctor from blood pressure checks were a must. This was a non medicated cure that seemed to be working.

For her trip she wore a baby blue long sleeves shirt and a pair of pants. Any ticks on her person would be noticeable and easy to get off. Her backpack consisted of the hiking essentials such as first aid, sun screen, sanitation wipes, food and water. The trail was a mostly flat dirt path. The trail didn't stop but she came across a sign placed in the middle of the path.

**Reflected**

"Reflected? What?"

With one eyebrow raised she looked passed the sign six foot sign. The path was clear and it didn't look at all dangerous. Without further ado she walked pasted the sign. She trotted half a mile into the denser forest. It was quiet to quiet. There were no birds chipping since she passed the sign. The walking path was getting smaller as she walked on flat grass. Moments later the chestnut haired woman regretted her decision to break the rules feeling an anonymous feeling wash over her.

She turned on her heel and took a quick step back until her back was against a tree. The sharp pieces of bark pressed into her skin. Crimson eyes widened at the sight making her heart speed up dramatically. Just a few feet away from her stood a proud grizzle bear. Standing on her hind legs about twelve and a half feet tall the bear's attention was right on her. How was it possible? How could such a large creature get the close to her without her knowledge? Did the animal tip-toe over to her?

The brown bear let out the loudest roar she could make showing her sharp teeth. Ideas quickly bombarded her mind. Should she play dead or run like hell? _Should I climb a tree!?_ Adult grizzly can't climb trees! _But then again neither can I! _Shizuru couldn't even begin to wonder why this bear was going to attack her. A quick glimpse around said this bear wasn't protecting any cubs nor was she in heat.

_This is the consequence of not following the rules. Shame on you Shizuru! Though a bear warning sign would have been a lot more informative then a restricted sign that was spelt wrong!_

While inwardly screaming at herself another animal made itself known. A large black blur jumped in front of her and the bear. A wolf, a beautiful raven furred canine came to her rescue. The abnormally large wolf growled at the bear. The grizzly grunted in reply but neither animal attacked each other. Hope began to materialize in her heart. _Is this one of those miracle stories were a wild animal saves the live of a human?_

Moments later the bear dropped to all fours and sulk away. The canine turned to look at the Kyoto woman. The hopeful smile dropped as she realized that the wolf was glaring at her. Actually glaring at her. The honey haired woman felt rather insulted. Since the canine wasn't showing teeth she wasn't afraid for her life.

The ebony wolf before her was gone in a flash a nude female stood in place. "What's wrong with you?" The exposed girl barked. The scientist was baffled beyond all compare. Then again all of her attention was on the girl's naked body. If Shizuru had doubts about her sexuality they were gone now. The beautiful woman stood proudly unashamed of her nude body. _Not that she had any reason to be ashamed._

The tawny haired woman didn't reply to her hero instead she wanted her question answered. "Who are you?" The same dark fur was now silky strands of human hair. She had flawless porcelain like skin and bright annoyed forest green eyes.

"The one that saved you. You should just leave now before something else happens to you." The woman's husky voice sang in her ears. The blunette turned to leave showing the human her perfect back side.

"Not without getting some answers." She replied in a stern voice.

The naked woman paused hesitating before turned around and facing her again. "Fine, I'll humor you a little since no one would believe you anyway. I'm Natsuki alpha of the wolves. I just saved you from the leader of the bears."

"You should have just let Haruka kill her. She's just going to scream bloody murder for that later." Ruby eyes blinked as she just became aware of someone else's presences. A redhead walked into view she was dressed in a simple white halter top and black mini shorts. For some reason the mortal felt instantly threatened. As a good judge of character she didn't like the newcomer so much.

In her hand was another halter top this time light blue and a pair of denim shorts. "Don't show others what is for my eyes only." The redhead said throwing the clothes to the naked woman and sending a glare towards the human.

"Who said that you could look Nao?" Natsuki dressed quickly much to both Nao and Shizuru's dismay.

Nao smirked. "I'll be able to look anytime I want soon enough."

"Don't count on it." The alpha muttered under her breath but the tan haired woman heard it anyway. She felt a glimmer of hope.

"Well anyway let's go home Natsuki." The short haired stranger just wanted to get the navy haired wolf away from the human she saved.

"Not yet I have to escort her back." The Kyoto woman smiled inwardly at her victory. Her smile got bigger when she saw the disappointment in Nao's green eyes.

"Fine." The younger woman turned on her heel and marched away. The scientist was happy that it was just the two of them again.

"Let's go." The leader commanded walking away before getting a reply. The taller woman quickly followed after. Her eyes kept on wondering moving towards her savor. For some reason she had this magnate attraction to the wolf woman. She wanted to strike up a conversation but she wasn't sure how.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Change into a wolf."

"You're born that way."

Then there was silence once more. The two females approached the sign. The tea addicted pulled out a marker from her pocket and crossed out 'reflected.' She correctly wrote 'restricted' then put 'bear warning' below it.

Natsuki's face flashed amusement for a split second before going back into a stoic expression. "Well, I think you know the way back now."

"Yes, thank you." The brunette was unhappy to be separated from the shapeshifter but she had enough of nature for the day. Plus she had to return home for an early work day tomorrow. "I apologize for causing trouble with the bears."

"It's fine if it wasn't this it would be something else. I swear she just likes to fight. Now, just go home and forget everything."

"Don't worry I won't talk to anyone. Goodbye Na-tsu-ki." The taller woman winked happy at the light blush she earned from the wolf.

"Hn." The jade eyed woman turned around; her dark hair brushed up against Shizuru's cheek. The human took a deep breath of her natural scent. Natsuki smelled like a pine tree mixed in with the scent from a white lily.

Unconsciously the gracefully woman let out a little hum of pleasure. She planned on seeing the cobalt haired woman real soon.

The shapeshifter was out of sight in a few minutes. That's when she turned to leave. "I know what you're thinking." The honey haired woman paused and looked over at the familiar voice of Nao. "Don't come back."

"I don't think you have much say in this." Shizuru retorted with a light glare.

"What good would it do to come back? It's not like you could be with her, human. You can't keep up with us." The redhead began to throw off her clothes. The mortal got a good look at her small body. It wasn't nearly as impressive as the alpha's body. Nao leaped in her direction shifting in the air.

Paws touched the earth in front of her. Nao was a multi colored wolf the same size Natsuki was. Her reddish brown fur didn't compare to the leader's Solid midnight blue coloring. The wolf smirked at her showing off her sharp molars. Wanting to prove herself better the canine jumped over her and took off leaving the human alone. The Kyoto woman huffed and began the walk back.

* * *

A week had pasted since the accident. The ebony wolf had yet to leave her mind. Her dreams at night were filled with erotic visions. Her fantasies during the day were more tamed yet more realistic. Every one of those dream ended badly with the redhead making an appearance. "You're not like us." She sneered that particular sentence echoing in her mind.

Shizuru took a deep breath. Her laptop computer was long on screensaver. "Well no I'm not like you yet." She jiggled her mouse bringing the computer out of its idle state. She was currently looking at the pictures of genetic mutation cells of rodents. She closed out of the program and opened the internet.

Pulling out her cell she dialed the number on the website. "Hello?"

"Hello, are you Tomoe Marguerite?"

"Yes I am. Who is this?"

"My name is Shizuru and I was hoping that I could go with you on your next hunting trip."

"You want to come?" The girl asked skeptically.

"Yes please, were you planning a trip soon?"

"Actually I was, tomorrow morning at seven."

"Can I meet you at the base of the forest?"

"If you want to come that's fine just bring your own supplies." Shizuru didn't have time to reply as she heard the click disconnecting their call.

* * *

Shizuru returned to the base of the forest. She was early just in case the hunter was too. Her watch beeped alerting her that it was seven. Seconds later a jeep pulled up next to her vehicle a shout haired woman jumped out. "Tomoe Marguerite?"

Tomoe's eyes widened as she glazed the brunette over. "Well hello there." The hunter bowed respectfully reaching out for hand to kiss. "You must be Shizuru."

"Yes I-" The Kyoto shut her mouth as she saw the riffle Tomoe uses. "That it filled with tranquilizer darts, right?"

"Yes, of course I don't use real bullets. This is mealy a hobby, the animals on my website are all unconscious, not dead. Now." The teal haired woman cocked her gun. "What animal do you want?"

"A wolf."

They walked five miles into the woods before even a smallest animal crossed their paths. The hunter held up her hand signaling the scientist to stop moving. She inspected paw prints in the dirt and broken twigs and branches. A timber wolf walked by lowing its head for a drink of water. Shizuru cocked her head to the side the feral creature was of normal size. Much smaller than the shapeshifters were. The older woman felt a breath of relieve she didn't want the hunter to find the shapeshifters. The fair haired woman figured that they weren't near the shapeshifter's habitat because of the direction they were walking in.

Tomoe aimed and fired. The wolf jump and growled but passed out quickly. The tranquilizer was fast acting. They still waited a moment just in case the wolf wasn't completely out. They didn't want the canine to lunge out them. The crimson eyed woman rushed to the wolf taking out her equipment. The short haired woman watched with interest as the lovely woman took blood from the animal. She also took a small fur and saliva sample.

"Thanks for all the help." The honey haired girl packed everything back up and stood to leave.

"Wait? Where are you going?"

"I'm going back to work. I have what I need thanks to you."

"Well, can we at least do this again?"

Without pausing in her walk she answered. "No need too." The younger woman looked down as the lovely lady left.

* * *

The blood was placed in four test tubs each with the same amount. The other samples were in a petri dish. Using a Q-tip she smeared blood onto a slide and put it under the microscope. Animal blood was different from a human's blood. They didn't have different types like humans do.

"I didn't study genetic mutations for nothing. I'll be just like you, Natsuki."

Taking one of the tubes she placed it under an ultraviolet light. With just a guess of how long it would take to mutate. The graceful woman left her lab for the night. If this didn't work somehow she would need to get her hands on some bio-hazardous chemicals to mutate with.

Overnight light got the desired results. She took a sample and put it under the microscope for observations. The cells were now ovular in shape and move around. "Step one is complete let's hope it takes." She opened a brand new needle filling it with the mutated blood. Sanitizing her dominate arm she ejected the contents in her blood stream.

She figured effects weren't going to be instantly. That is if there was any. Once again she left for the night. As soon as she got home the Kyoto women felt sick to her stomach. "A small side effect." She muttered up chucking her last meal outside her house. To the neighbors she looked like a drunken women. "My wolf goddess is worth it." That night Shizuru had a strange craving for meat.

The chestnut haired woman was unable to shift by the morning. Step two was written down as a failure. "Would you mind if I use about a teaspoon of the nuclear waste, Akane?"

"Help yourself." The fair haired woman reached for the small air sealed receptacle. Dressed in her bio-hazardous outfit she opened the container. Her hazmat outfit was yellow while her elbow high rubber gloves where green. She used an eyedropper and dropped some of the waste in another test tub of blood. She gave it another day before ejecting it into her other arm.

Two needles in one week was very dangerous; two needles with mutated animal blood was a lot worse. "Still worth it." Sweat drenched her skin as she let out a groan of discomfort. Shizuru was beyond nauseated and in pain. She was dizzy and unable to move from her bed. "Natsuki." She shivered feeling as if she was stuck in a blizzard.

The brunette was quarantine to her bed for over a week. That week she didn't eat much not just because she would throw it up; but because she was too weak to make something. The scientist stumbled to her window. She was tired of resting in bed her prone position was doing more bad then good. The cold glass felt good against her heated face. The moon was especially wonderful.

The moon. Grabbing her head Shizuru let out another pained groaned. She could no longer support herself as she fell to her knees. _Why do I feel worse so suddenly? I thought I was finally getting better._ The girl wrapped her arms around herself trying to comfort herself in any way possible. Throbbing heat hit her body from head to toe. The honey haired woman let out a scream. Her conscious was slowly getting lost in the pain.

Ears twitched once as Natsuki picked her head up off the ground scanning the forest distance.

* * *

Shizuru groaned picking her sore body off the ground. _What happened last night?_ "You finally awake?"

The chestnut haired woman's head shot up at the husky voice. There was Natsuki sitting on the ledge of her bedroom window. The shapeshifter dressed in a leather biking garment was wearing one of her annoyed facial expressions. "Natsuki?!" The Kyoto woman gasped in shock trying to get up off the floor. The fast movement brought her once more to the floor as pain flooded her head.

"Yes, I guess you would have a headache after last night."

"Wha-?!" Burgundy eyes scanned her bedroom it was a mess. It was worse than a tornado hitting her room. The curtains were shredded and there were claw marks in the wall. Her pillows were gutted the feathers all over the floor. Glass was shattered, clothes were ripped.

The older woman looked over at Natsuki. The navy haired woman went on the defensive. "Don't look at me like that I didn't do it. You did."

The tan haired woman placed a hand on her head. "I don't remember."

"I find that hard to believe that you don't remember turning into a monstrous beast."

"A monstrous beast? You mean it worked?!" A huge smile broke out on the scientist's face.

"What worked?"

"Well I tried to become like you." The raven haired woman raised one eyebrow. "Basically, I mutated some wolf blood I acquired and ejected it into my own blood stream." Jade eyes widened with disbelief. "It seems that that step two has worked but I'm unable to control it."

"You sure get into a lot of trouble." Natsuki said unsure of what else to say she ran her hand down her hair once. "Well, you better hurry and learn to control it if you accidentally take a human's life your life will be taking in retribution." Without another word Natsuki ran off.

"What exactly happened last night?"

* * *

A/N: I would honestly think that shapeshifters or skinwalkers(witches) were the original children of the moon because I always imagined werewolves to be human mutations and curses. Tell me your thoughts if you have any. Tell me how you like this Natsuki I'm working on her character much more then I am Shizuru's…

I've basically have the first few chapters of this fic written out already. It's when we get to the introduction of the bad guy that writers block kicks my ass and I'm not sure where to go from there. I might need help

This story is my 99th post on . *shakes hands over my head* So for anniversary number 100 I've decided to make it a Sailor moon fic since I started on with Haruka/Michiru fics. 3 I'm excited I've missed the pairing. I think the sailor moon section is dying…

Review!

It's science time! Mutations in DNA sequences generally occur through one of two processes:

1. DNA damage from environmental agents such as ultraviolet light (sunshine), nuclear radiation or certain chemicals

2. Mistakes that occur when a cell copies its DNA in preparation for cell division.

Happy Mother's day.


	2. Chapter 2

Natsuki leaped on roof tops like it was nothing but a small skip. Her instincts were telling her something was horribly wrong but she should check it out alone. The dangerous sensation was giving off a very human like vibe. _It's_ _that human, the one from before. It's like her scent mixed in with something else._ She landed in the front yard of a small house noticing one of the windows broken. The cobalt haired girl poked her head in the window of the bedroom. It was hard to miss the noticeable mess inside. However, whatever made the mess was gone.

Putting her nose to the ground she followed the dangerous scent to the local butcher's shop. The door was shredded opened. Unsure the wolf walked in consciously not knowing what to expect. All the glass displays were broken and the meat gone. The place was a huge mess and the big metal door to the freezer was ripped off the hinges. The light on top blinking blue signaling that the door was opened. The generally loud freezer fans were off since they automatically turned off when the door was opened.

Her ears twitched as the noise inside was still there. She could hear chewing and gobbling not to mention flesh ripping. Natsuki would finally get to see what was setting off her danger senses. The moving shadow inside was large much larger then she was. The head turned to her letting out a monstrous roar as it rushed past her pushing her into the wall.

With a groan Natsuki tasted blood in her mouth. Swallowing she shook it off needing to follow it. Before leaving she took a look inside the cooler mostly all the carcasses inside were devoured completely, leaving no remains like bones. The raven furred canine tracked the beast easily she was one of the best in her pack. She halted in her running noting one tract left in the sand was perfectly made. The wolf placed her paw in the middle of it. It wasn't like hers in shape and it was much bigger.

With a sigh she continued on after it. Throughout the night they didn't run into any humans in which Natsuki thought was extremely lucky. The only blood she could smell was those from the meat it ate from the butchers.

Eventually she lost it. The wolf growled a little. It was almost morning and she hadn't gotten what she wanted. The shapeshifter ran in the direction it should be in before it gave her the slip. Glimpsing around she realized she was back where she started; at the house with a broken bedroom window. The scent was somewhat fresh so she decided to take another glimpse in.

The ebony wolf noticed the human that wasn't there before. She was out cold on the floor with her clothes mostly ripped. It seemed like she wasn't going to get up anytime soon. _I'll come back later and question her._

* * *

Shizuru cleaned the remains of her bedroom. The Kyoto woman never did like residing in filth. She spent all day working on it the cleaning passed in a blink of an eye. With her thoughts drifting towards trying to figure out how to control her wild side. However, she wasn't even going to try unless Natsuki supervised her. The wolf did seemed really upset with her. Plus since she did this to her own room she was a serious threat to everything else. With her bedroom mostly put back to the way it was she clasped onto her bed.

_Ugh I forgot to get extra pillows from the closet. I'll get them later. _She glimpsed over to the claw marks in her wall. _I guess I can put a picture there…_

The night Natsuki came to her window much to her happiness. The blunette said it was only to ensure that nothing rampages the city. It didn't matter the older woman was still happy. As Shizuru ready for bed they talked- well Shizuru talked and she was pretty sure Natsuki was listening. Eventually she talked herself to sleep. Natsuki stayed at her window sitting till she felt a yawn come up. With Shizuru sleeping happily Natsuki figured it was alright for her to retire.

This happened for a few days. A week passed and nothing suspicious happened. The wolf was happy she no longer felt the need to babysit the human. Suddenly she stopped coming to her windowsill.

Another week passed by and nothing happened. Knowing that the only way to get Natsuki back was to transform Shizuru tried hard to shift but no such luck. She considered taking another needle of mutated wolf's blood. What if each shot was a onetime transformation? It really wasn't easy to get these ingredients. The brunette grimaced she didn't like the thought of calling Tomoe again. Something about her was creepy. Plus the hazardous materials were properly disposed of.

With two test tubs left she took a shot ejecting herself with double the mutation. The last two weeks of the month passed. _Maybe it is hopeless._ She thought looking up at the full moon with sadden red orbs.

Every muscle in the dark furred wolf's body tensed up. This time she heard two rather synchronized monstrous howls.

* * *

"I think maybe I should call the council meeting a little early." Natsuki muttered looking at the destruction of a store. What worried her more was the scent of human blood. There were two different scents going off in different directions. Nao walked around kicking little pebbles in different directions and muttering. "Should have killed her, should have killed her" under her breath. The navy haired woman ignored it.

"Come on, let's go." Natsuki said mounting her bike. Nao stopped sniffing around to sit behind her wrapping her arms securely around the driver. They returned back to the forest. Natsuki drove half way in stopping where she normally hid her bike. She camouflaged her precious Ducati and walked the rest of the way.

Stepping out of her clothes she shifted into her animal form and took off running. Nao followed. She reached a small clearing with three large boulders. Jumping on the rock on the left she let out a loud howl that could be heard for ten miles. Nao sat down at the base of the boulder and waited like Natsuki did.

Very slowly the other members of the council walked out of the forest. A tiger gracefully leaped onto the boulder next to the wolf. The panther sat below much like Nao did. The last two council members arrived one bear climbed the rock while the other sat below. Only mates or second in commands could attend these meetings. The more shifters that come the bigger the chances a fight could brake out. Thus it was a rule that only two members of a pack were allowed to attend.

This was the council dubbed the Association of Animals. They are the leaders of the apex predators that generally live in a forest. The Band of Bears, Clan of Canines and Family of Felines. Shapeshifters generally stayed with their own kind. Lesser animal shifters were own their own unless they had families. Regular animals kept their distance from the shapeshifters living in peace with the larger version.

"I already assume that you know why I've called you." Natsuki started sending a telepathic message to the other animals.

"Yes." Mai the tiger replied with her eyes closed. "What has happened?"

"Well, that human that I sav-"

"I knew it! She did it. You should have let me kill that human, you Delinquent Dog!" The grizzle shouted without holding back a growl.

"For once I agree with Big Mouth Bear." Nao snorted knowing Natsuki at least heard her.

"Calm down Haruka." Yukino, the red panda said. She was Haruka's right hand and about a quarter of her size. Mikoto brushed up against the rock her mate was sitting on letting out a little growl that was equivalent to a kitten's purr not paying much attention to the others.

"Bashful Bear is right, that doesn't matter." The younger wolf said loud enough to be heard by everyone. "What matters now is stopping it."

"How do we do that Natsuki?" Mai asked her eyes drifting over to the alpha wolf.

"I don't know. From what I observed the beast is bigger than us, faster than us and more powerful than us. It wasn't wise for me to even attempt to take it on my own. And not to mention somehow, it multiplied and not through reproduction. Thankfully the transformations are not often and don't last longer than a night." A pregnancy among shapeshifters was a rare thing. A successful healthy pregnancy was even rarer. It would be fairly easy to be out numbered by these creatures.

"I say we group together and take them out before they overpower us." Haruka suggested with a smirk on her muzzle. Nao nodded wearing her own grin she really did loved that idea.

"I wish to observe the situation a bit more. Maybe I can figure out a better plan." Natsuki spoke up making the happy expression on the other wolf's face fall.

"Are you sure that is a wise idea?" Mai asked she was more a neutral party here. Mai was always the neutral party, she was a mediator really.

"No, but rushing in blind isn't exactly a wise idea either."

"Very well I'll submit to your idea, Natsuki." The tiger bowed her head. They turned their attention to the bear.

"Fine, I submit too but if something bad happens you will take respectability."

"That's responsibility Haruka."

"Thank you." The ebony wolf bowed her head politely.

"Meeting dismissed." They came to a mutual agreement and left for their territories.

"What are you thinking, Natsuki? We should take care of this problem before it gets out of hand. Will you be able to control it if she keeps on multiplying?"

"Nao." The alpha barked making the redhead stop. "Just trust my judgment as your alpha." Nao's ears flatten a bit sulking as she walked a few steps behind the dark furred wolf. That night sleep didn't come easy to them.

The shapeshifter lied on the cool earth of their cave. _What am I going to do? More importantly why did I stop the others from killing her? I hope I can control this situation by myself. Stupid human why can't she just forget about me? For the same reason you haven't forgotten about her._ The voice in her head responded.

* * *

A/N: Shizuru just took a bite out of someone. ;) Do you know who? Review!

Romanica: Yes I can admit that even I was bugged. I don't have a soiled logical reason for Shizuru that doesn't sound cheesy. I might just make her mentally unstable.

Chum-sa and topsy krets: Aren't werewolves generally one color in all the movies? In the Underworld series all the werewolves were the same color. Personally I think they looked more like mutated gorilla the wolves but whatever. Either way Shizuru's your typical horror werewolf. She's not colorful or pretty and will look like all the other werewolves she infects. As for the shapeshifters they are cute yes, but have real colors to them. Such as Nao, her pelt isn't bright red like her hair in the anime. She's a neutral brown that can pass as red. IE a Ethiopian wolf or a Maned Wolf has a reddish pelt.


	3. Chapter 3

Natsuki immediately went to visit Shizuru. Her room was still intact, in fact it was perfect. _Perhaps she didn't change in her bedroom? Not that location really matters._ Shizuru grunted finding herself on her bed; laying the wrong way with her head off the side of the bed. "Did I shift?" The Kyoto woman asked herself grabbing her head and pushing herself back on the bed.

"Yeah, you and someone else." The wolf replied trying and failing to keep the anger out of her voice. The scientist jumped unaware of the cobalt haired woman in her room sitting at the open window.

"Impossible, I didn't let anyone else onto my project I promise." The older woman was quick to defend herself. The navy haired woman didn't reply to that her eyes staring intently into the humans.

"Whatever you are doing I need you to promise me you'll stop immediately."

The mutated human thought her next words carefully. "If I have to make a promise to you then you have to make a promise to me."

"What is it?" At this point Natsuki was thinking of agreeing before knowing what the deal was.

"You have to visit me for at least an hour every day."

"That's it?" The shapeshifter wanted to complain this human was practically running her live but in the end she accepted. "Deal."

"Then let's start now. So how was your morning so far?"

One blue eyebrow rose. "Well fine till I saw that damage you and your help caused." The scientist didn't respond. She was quickly thinking of another subject to bring up.

"What do you like to do for fun?"

"Fun? I like to ride my bike."

_Bike? _For the first time the Kyoto woman saw the blue Ducati out her window. A sense of thrill shivered through her body which the raven haired woman noticed with a smirk. "Want to go for a ride?"

"Yes." Came the fast un-hesitated reply. The ruby eyed female refused to show weakness in front of the smaller woman; despite the fact that she had never been on a bike. The spare helmet was tossed in her direction which was secured on her head. The wolf mounted the motorcycle first waiting for the human to get on before turning the engine on.

The mortal immediately buried her covered face in the driver's back. The ride was silent but Shizuru didn't mind. She could tell that the ride had relaxed the blunette. They were no longer in a tensed atmosphere. Natsuki knew of the perfect place to take her. The brunette didn't realize they had stopped till Natsuki spoke up. They parked at the side of a cliff. The sun shone over the rippling waters below.

"It's beautiful."

"I'm not sure why but this is one of my favorites places to go."

"Thank you for sharing it with me." In the peaceful tranquility time flew by quickly. The hour that was requested was spent sitting on the cliff side with very little chit chat. It did actually sadden both of them that it was over. The ride back was also spent in complete silence.

Shizuru handed the shapeshifter back her helmet. "Thanks for everything I'll see you tomorrow right?"

"Yes, goodbye."

"Goodbye, Natsuki." The older woman waited till the biker was out of view before walking into her home.

Entering the forest the shapeshifter became aware of another wolf's presences waiting for her where she hid her bike. Nao was sitting up in a tree when she saw Natsuki approach she jumped down gracefully. "Where have you been?"

Natsuki didn't reply she didn't have too. The redhead grimaced when she caught the sickeningly sweet scent of that human. The scent was coming from the alpha's bike and her helmet. She was the only one allowed on that bike and now some human thinks she can?! The short haired wolf let out a little growl that went unnoticed or just ignored.

"Come Nao, the pack is probably hungry as am I. Let's go hunting." Nao snorted but followed the alpha she wasn't going to forget this.

* * *

"Well, I got her to agree not to take that stuff." Natsuki spoke to the council. She purposely left out that every day she had been visiting the mortal. Not only that but she was enjoying each visit and looking forward to the next.

"Very good."

"My instincts are still telling me that the worse is not over yet. However there is something I have noticed. It maybe a coincidence but I'll bring it up anyway. When those transformations happen they have always been on the days the moon was full."

"If that's the truth then we only have to tomorrow to figure at what to do."

"Let's catch one and study it." Nao suggested. In her mind she pictured a caged in scared shivering little pathetic human being her guinea pig.

"We don't really have the resources for that." The red panda spoke up. The shapeshifters knew all about technology but mostly choose to live without it. They mostly lived in animals but did have huts with few human items such as cooking utensils and clothes.

"We don't but I'm sure Shizuru does. She was the one that created this mess so she can get us out of it." Natsuki's tail flicked back and forth twice. It truly was a naive thought but it gave her hope. "My pack and I will take responsibility of getting the second one."

"No, I'm coming too." Haruka voiced out. The bear didn't want to leave an important job to the delinquent.

"Suit yourself."

* * *

"That human better learn her place. This time I'll put the scare on her instead." Nao's tail twitched happily in anticipation.

The reddish wolf volunteered to babysit the mutated human. With permission she had separated from her pack to do this. The rest of the pack was alert for the other beast not wanting to capture the wrong one. _Natsuki must really be stressed if she believed that I did it for that reason alone._

The sun was still visible so they hoped the mortal would be safely at home. As the cobalt haired female made her promise to stay indoors while she was on her morning hour visit. Nao hid her presence as best she could stalking up to the open window. The shapeshifter heard noises from inside. It sounded a lot like a struggle but it didn't stop her.

Nao jumped up muzzle opened wide letting out a fierce growl. She expected a scream from the mortal. The redhead didn't think that her greeting would be returned. Like a cat she jumped away from the window in fear. Her ears were back her tail between her hind legs and she was frozen in place.

Strands of saliva flew from the beast's mouth. As well as it slide down her pearly white fangs. Her even more dangerous bloody red eyes shot her soul with fear. Within a second the monster shot out of the window and was already passed the wolf making a quick get away. _How did she even fit passed the window with that large body mass?_ Nao questioned in fright. Once Nao remembered her duty she howled to her pack and took off after Shizuru. She was ready to stop her if she did anything that warrants it but other wise was just ordered to watch her. Natsuki responded to her pack mate's howl stalking the other creature into a dead end.

Five wolves and one very mad bear. "It's close." Natsuki stated the obvious. With a growl the mutated wolf rose onto its hind legs walking out of the shadows. The alpha wolf could have flinched the creature was larger then Haruka and was showing off a muscular body build form.

The grizzly bear let out a growl before standing up and charging claws out. The two larger animals went claw to claw. Haruka wasn't intimidated by the monster's much larger physic. The wolves would lounge at the mutated human being careful not to get in the way of the bear. Haruka wouldn't hesitate to take one of them out if they got in the way. One light furred wolf jumped onto the beast's back biting its neck. The canines were finding it hard for their fangs to puncture the monster's hide. Even the powerful alpha couldn't inflect wounds to its flank.

The mutation pushed Haruka backwards using the split second to throw the wolf on its back into the wall. The animal whelp in pain and dropped to the ground unmoving. The painful cry of her packmate sent Natsuki in a rage. She was going to cause it some pain even if it wasn't a fatal attack. She leaped on its back and bit into one of the ears ripping a good chunk off. The monster cried out both clawed hands flying to its head trying to sooth the pain.

The bear took this split second to swipe at the beast's chest. This cry of pain was even louder. The underbelly was the creature's weak point. "Now's our chance! Aim for the torso!" All fangs latched onto the flailing mutated human. It struggled with all of its remaining life force. Once that ran out the monster was completely dead. Haruka smirked at the victory while Natsuki couldn't find joy in this. It took a lot to bring one down. What happens if these creatures out number them? The other tails of the wolves wagged in victory naive to the problem. Only Natsuki gazed upon the creature with a frown.

* * *

The navy haired woman's foot repeatedly tapped against the windowsill where she sat. She was impatiently waiting for the human to wake up. Shizuru groaned one eye opening. "Come with me." The wolf commanded grabbing her arm before the other eye even opened.

"Wha-?"

Shizuru just let herself get dragged to the blue bike. The taller woman wanted to ask what was going on but decided against it as Natsuki wasn't in a good mood. Curiosity really hit her when she was told to grab her science kit. The tawny haired woman held onto Natsuki in fear. None of the other times she was on the Ducati did the biker ever drive this fast reaching her destination in under two minutes. The wolf parked taking Shizuru's hand and dragged her deeply into the forest.

"Shizuru, take a good look because this is what you turn into. We call it a werewolf, part human part wolf creature." The Kyoto woman gasped her hands flying to her mouth as she saw the dead beast. This wasn't what she wanted or even predicted.

"Did you really have to kill it?" She wanted to be sick at the sight. However, the fact she created this thing probably made her sicker then the sight.

"It was out of control much like you. Just take what you need and quickly make a cure to prevent this from happening again." Taking a deep breathe the scientist put on gloves and took blood samples, saliva and fur samples without hesitation.

"What are you going to do with the body?"

"Don't worry about it. You won't need it again will you? I don't know how long it will take for this thing to rot or even if it does."

"Drive me back now, I'll start my research." Nodding the walk back to the bike was deathly silent not that either of them expected a conversation the air was too tense between them. The shapeshifter took the chestnut haired woman home then she took her vehicle and drove to the laboratory.

Since the deal they made Shizuru already had Natsuki's cell number in her phone. As soon as she was to find something the wolf would be alerted right away. She started with a blood test before moving onto a DNA test. The results that came back were heart shattering for her.

Natsuki's cell went off with hectic ringing. Seeing the human's name light up the biker placed it to her ear. "Did you find a cure already?" The younger girl asked anxiously yet with disbelieve.

"No, I know who the monster is."

"Who?" The raven haired girl asked. She didn't know any other human beside from the Kyoto lady nor did she care the much.

"Akane Higurashi, she was my partner on my latest project."

* * *

A/N: D: Shizuru bite her ever so nice co-worker oh no. Review. Next chapter might be small though. I'm happy I got a call from the animal shelter. It's finally time for my puppy to have her knee surgery that I can't afford! The date actually hasn't been set yet but it's coming up within the next few weeks. My day can't be ruined even by a long day at work. Night, I've got first shift in the morning. *yawns*

topsy krets: You don't want Tomoe bitten? Why? That means I get to kill her off. She will probably be bitten and killed next though… In a few chapters Natsuki will open up to Shizuru about what she is so I don't want to give anything away yet. I hope you get a better idea with this chapter.

M.D: lol Well things generally have to go from 'bad' to 'bad-er' to 'worse' and then to 'ah fuck it' quickly before something remotely good happens.

ShadowCub: You don't die from nuclear waste radiation you get super powers! Like Static Shock. xD Besides she is spreading her contamination around through her bite. River city? Is that a reference from something I never saw?


	4. Chapter 4

Shizuru dropped to her knees holding onto the desk. "Shizuru?! What's wrong? Are you sick?" The panicking short haired girl was by the kneeling woman in seconds. Akane wrapped her arms around the Kyoto woman trying to offering some comfort. However she couldn't feel the warmth Akane's hug should have brought.

Sweat poured from her skin as she flailed around in her co-worker's embrace. Akane felt the body shake and responded by pulling her closer. The smaller tan haired woman heard the sound of ripping clothing as she gazed upon the sickly woman. The younger scientist leaped back in shock.

Shizuru lovely chestnut curls were oil black and moving like there was a breeze in the room. Her teeth became razor sharp as her mouth extended. Streams of saliva ran down her chin and onto the tiled floor. Akane was frozen in her place unsure of what to do. She wanted to scream but her voice didn't come. Very soon a large beast crouched where Shizuru use to be. The werewolf leaped forward while Akane put her arms up and braced herself for pain. Shizuru bit into her arm ripping a good part of her skin off before heading out the door.

* * *

"She didn't deserve this. Akane was such a sweet girl." The werewolf sobbed into the shifter's chest. _Well, no one deserves to be turned into a near impossible to defeat monster._ Natsuki thought keeping silent. She just let the Kyoto woman mourn the loss of her co-worker. "And the worst part is she won't even get a proper goodbye funeral. Her family won't know what happened to her."

"Well, I suppose we could give her a respectable goodbye."

"You haven't gotten rid of the body?"

"Not yet. We could go to the forest and give her spirit a proper rest."

"I would be grateful."

The area Natsuki choice was a neutral part of the forest. Mostly the area was opened which was needed. The werewolf watched with interest as Natsuki set up what appeared to be a giant bonfire pit. Around the dry firewood the dark haired woman placed wet logs that would keep the fire safely contained.

The shapeshifter carried a large covered woven basket towards the fire pit. She didn't allow the tawny haired woman to look at the contents. Placing the basket in the middle she started the fire. The fire engulfed the dry logs then went to the basket. The flames roared into the air.

"What was in the basket, Natsuki?"

"The organs and bones."

The scientist's mouth snapped shut. _Is this a typical wolf funeral?_ The females stood in silence Shizuru's hand slowly moving towards her canine's hand. The raven haired woman didn't seem to mind the holding the human's hand in fact she tighten her grip on it. The blaze destroyed everything in the middle and died down. Nothing was left but black ash that would fly away in the wind. The wet logs slightly charred on one side.

"Akane thanks you for this."

* * *

Shizuru didn't know where to begin or how to reverse the process. Should she do the opposite and mutate human blood? She surfed though the tubes of blood looking for her blood type. The scientist used a stronger ultra violet light leaving the tube under it for a day and a half. "Well, I really hope this works." Thinking about her blunette beauty she ejected the substance into her arm.

Pulling out her cell she sent a quick text to the wolf. Within ten minutes the girl replied. 'I'll meet you at your house.' The Kyoto woman gave a weak smile and made her way to her car using the walls for support. Shizuru found it difficult to keep her equilibrium. Passing it off as emotional stress she drove home where the biker was already waiting for her.

"Are you cured?" Natsuki asked only realizing how stupid her question was. So she rephrased it. "Do you think you're cured?" If Shizuru was optimistic then she would be as well.

The Kyoto female didn't reply right away staring hazily at her feet. The shapeshifter noticed the human's off behavior. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see." Came the slightly slow answer.

"Hey, are you alright?" _She's really red in the face. Drunk perhaps?_

"Na-tsu-ki… I don't feel so good anymore." Trembling she reached out for the wolf falling into her chest.

"Shizuru?! Hey!" The raven haired woman brushed a strand of tan hair behind her ear. Sweat had already appeared on her burning forehead. "Crap, better get you inside." Grabbing the keys the biker got them into the house depositing the sick girl on her bed. The scientist didn't move from that spot not even in the slightest. It was like she was in a coma like state then a feverish sickness.

Natsuki was dozing in the chair next to the werewolf's bed. Her head was falling to her chest only to snap up moments later and to fall once more. The sound of her land phone ringing stopped this pattern from being repeated. The wolf rubbed her eyes with a yawn and gazed down at the ill woman.

After a series of rings the answering machine picked up with a beep. "Shizuru! It's me. Pick up the phone this instance! I know your home you have no social life after all!" The voice screamed over the line. "Argh! It's absolutely imperative that you call me back ASAP." The woman was getting desperate for the Kyoto woman's answer. "Listen, I'm not sure what I can say over the phone line but some shady looking men were snooping around your office clearly looking for something. What's going on? Why haven't you reported anything to me and where the hell is Akane? She doesn't answer her phone either. Once again call me back as soon as you get this." Then the woman hung up but not before Natsuki's hearing picked up a few mumbled cursed words.

"And somehow I knew things were going to get worse." The biker sighed reclining in the chair.

* * *

A/N: Think Shizuru learned her listen? You can't fix mutations with more mutating. Like two negatives won't make a positive. xD The next chapter is going to be the best so far the (antagonist is introduced) but then writers block starts to attack me. Review! A few days ago I saw Ookami Kodomo No Ame To Yuki. T.T If you haven't seen it go watch it. It motivated me to write more Natsuki wolf fics.

Icy-Windbreeze: At the very least I go for strange and unique ideas. I need more of them.

topsy krets: Werewolves aren't that smart since they only go by two feelings: blood lust and hunger. With Shizuru being the slight exception since she's the original. A werewolf Tomoe wouldn't be smarter or more powerful then Akane was.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyday that same woman left a massage on the answering machine till finally she must have had enough. (And the tape was filled up with her messages; thirty eight loud digital messages.) Each mad pound on the front door was loud on the shapeshifter's sensitive ears. "What?!" She yelled opening the door to see and extremely mad woman who smelled of beer.

"Where is Shizuru?!" She shouted in a voice that was easy to recognize as Shizuru's boss.

"She's sick in bed. She hasn't moved in days." The navy haired woman calmly replied. She was shoved out of the way when the alcoholic barged in making her way to the bedroom. _How rude._ Natsuki followed the human leaning in the doorway. "She hasn't even awakened once to eat."

"You really should have taken her to the hospital." The girl mumbled reaching into her pocket and pulling out a syringe filled with clear liquid.

The canine was immediately alert she moved in between the sick mortal and the drunk one. "Wait, what's that?!"

"My new invention hopefully it will make her better." Cautiously the ebony haired girl was moved out of the way. "Say, who are you anyway? I'm Midori, her boss." The water like substance was injected into one of the veins in her arm.

"Natsuki, her frien- acquaintance. Tell me about this invention of yours."

"This needle is filled with a secret enhanced substance I created that flushes away any bad bacteria in your body. For example poisons or a bad virus it was made to target only the harmful microbes and get rid of them quickly."

"How does the substance get rid of the germs?"

"Simple, once the harmful microorganism is found it's killed without mercy."

"So basically you injected more white blood cells into her system."

"In lemans terms, technically yes. Only these white blood cells are super powered through my genius brain." Midori grinned with a light chuckle.

"How long will it take?"

"I'm not sure my guess is an hour or so."

* * *

With an ungraceful grunt red eyes opened. "You alive?" The shifter asked in an uncaring monotone voice.

"Natsuki…?"

"Don't forget me."

The chestnut haired woman turned her head at the sound of another's voice. "Midori!? What are you doing here?"

"I'll get to that soon but for now drink this." Licking her dry slightly cracked lips the werewolf put her lips to the glass taking a much needed drink. Fruity vitamin water rushed down her throat filling her body with important electrolytes. "I made some soup too."

"How nice of you." Shizuru said wearing her teasing smile. "Did Natsuki and Midori take good care of me?"

"Well I've only been here about an hour but something tells me she didn't leave your side." The head scientist teased with a grin. The green eyed female blushed and averted her eyes denying all accusations.

The tawny haired woman ate some of the soup slowly making the healthy color in her cheeks return. "Alright Shizuru I think it's time to tell you why I'm here." The Kyoto woman pushed the bowl of soup to the side and gave Midori her full attention. It was a pretty rare thing for the alcoholic to talk so seriously.

Midori's eyes shifted to the raven haired girl. "Don't worry if you have something to say you can say it in front of Natsuki as well."

Still unsure Midori continued talking anyway. "A few days ago I caught a few men looking through your things. I over heard them whisper something like 'quickly find the formula or the notes' or something like that. When I confronted them one of the males said they were government officials. Of course I didn't believe it; normally if someone from the government funding comes I'm alerted weeks in advance. These creeps looked like the belonged to area 51 with shade and ear pieces. Can you fill in the blanks, Shizuru?"

The monster wolf shared a nervous glance with the shapeshifter. How did these people know about her experiment? The lack of reply in her part made her employer drop it. "Anyway apparently their boss wants to speak with you. One of the men gave me his phone number. I'm not sure if this is a good idea though." The self proclaimed genius handed her the slip of paper with the name and cell number.

"If you go don't go alone and report back to me." Without another word Midori stood and left leaving the two of them alone.

"John Smith." Shizuru read the name out loud. "Ever hear of him?" The biker shook her head no. "Should I call him?" Natsuki didn't reply her head wanted to shake no but her curiosity side stopped it. "Will you come with me?"

"Yes."

* * *

The Kyoto woman made the call and the meeting was held the next day at a formal restaurant. Smith had offered to take her out for dinner in a public place putting some of her bundle of nerves at peace. The only problem would be Natsuki but the wolf promised to stay close.

Dressed in a formal black dress she entered the restaurant she was greeted by the maître d'. "Reservation under Smith."

"Of course right this way." The waiter led her to the VIP section. The VIP section was a section of booth that where strategically placed not too close to each other so you wouldn't hear another party's conversation. John was already sitting at a booth taking a sip of his dark red wine.

When he saw her approach he gave her a warm smile that sent a chill through her spine. "The lovely Ms. Fujino it is an honor to met you. I am John Smith." He took a hold of her hand and kissed the back of it like a gentlemen. She sat down opposite to him as he poured her a glass of Champaign. "I'm sure you are wondering why I have requested this get together."

"Indeed I am curious."

"Before I start would you like to have your friend invited in? So she can be apart of this conversation."

"I'm sorry?"

He let out a chuckle. "Did you really think I wouldn't notice that you brought another girl with you?" He pointed to the window behind her making her turn her head in confusion. There out on the patio was Natsuki with her face practically pressed against the glass straining to hear what they were saying. Her breath fogged the clean window.

Moments later an out of dress code leather clad wolf walked in and sat next to the taller woman. Three plates of filet mignon were placed in front of them. As soon as the waiter walked away John spoke. "I'll put this bluntly I know about the substance you made that turned you into a large creature." John didn't miss how that got both of there attentions yet they successfully hid their worried expressions behind masks.

Smith pulled out his phone and after pulling up a small video clip handed it to Shizuru. "One of my top researchers-" Another word for hacker Shizuru deducted. "-Came across this and sent it to me." Natsuki scooted closer to the human to watch the video. It was a four second clip of a werewolf running through an empty intersection. The camera that recorded it was on top of a street light so the quality wasn't that great.

Both girls felt panic run through their bodies. Clearly you could tell this wasn't a large dog. The Kyoto woman said nothing as she handed the phone back. "Then I was extremely excited to receive this clip." He brought up another video and handed it back to the taller girl.

This clip was much longer and the quality wasn't any better. The fair haired woman's hand flew to her mouth. This video took place inside the break room of the lab. Shizuru was drinking tea by the window while Akane was next to the microwave waiting for something to be heated. Next it showed the red eyed female drop her tea cup and fall to her knees. Alerted right away the short haired woman was by her side trying to bring comfort to the monster. As soon as the actually transformation started Akane fell to her butt and scooted back fear written clearly on her face.

Natsuki placed her hand on Shizuru's thigh trying to calm the stressed woman down. Even though these clips didn't have audio the brunette could hear Akane scream. Letting out a silent roar the werewolf lunged at Akane biting her quickly before running out the door. Thankfully the clip ended there. Shizuru wasn't so positive that she could watch her lab partner shift into the beast she had become.

The blonde noticed the lack of speech on her part. "Their really is no need to panic." Smith said trying to calm the women but only making it worse. "My object of dinner is for you to join my organization and share your brilliant mind with us."

"So I am correct in assuming that you are not from the government?" _Why would the government be interested in something like this?_ The honey haired woman spoke placing her mask back up and trying to get the upper hand of her emotion.

"No I am, just a super secret branch of the government that the public doesn't know about. We want that formula you created for good purposes I assure you." Both females were skeptical about his 'good purposes.'

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but I can't." Smith didn't look his smile apparently he had expected her to reject him. "It's far to dangerous."

"You must understand you can't reject this invitation. Time will be taken to fully understand your formula no matter how long it takes."

"Still I can't consent to this." Shizuru's hands clenched while her eyes averted. Natsuki sent a death glare to the man. Very low growls escaped her throat her white teeth were showing. Her canines ever so slightly elongated while the little unnoticeable hairs on her neck erected.

Thankfully Smith understood the deadly aurora surrounding the blunette and backed down. "It seems I won't win today. But I will try again, please enjoy the rest of your dinner." Red eyes kept their gaze down. Emerald eyes stalked his retreating figure till finally he was out the door and out of sight. Natsuki sigh and tried to look into the taller woman's eyes.

"Let me take you home."

* * *

"Where the hell have you been?!" Nao screamed. She may have screamed it but she wasn't the only one who wanted to know. All the pack members surrounded their leader sniffing and looking curious. After the wolf took Shizuru home she stayed by her side till she fell into a restless sleep.

"I'll explain everything soon but I need you to send for Chie first."

"The fox?" Nao glimpsed over at another wolf. The shapeshifter understood and nodded leaving to find the fox. "Now tell me everything." The redhead commanded in a stern voice. Natsuki didn't say a word.

It only took about a half an hour for the subordination to locate the fox. Everyone watched at the small canine walked right up to the alpha wolf. Chie gave a small bow and waited to the leader to speak. "Chie, it is imperative that you find information on a man called John Smith, what he does for a living, who he works with even what he does in his free time."

The short haired female closed her eyes. From the tone Natsuki use when specking she understood the importance of her mission. Thanks to gossip she knew exactly what was going on. "I understand. Do I have a time limit that this information is needed by?"

"As soon as possible."

"Then I will get started." Jade eyes watched the fox leave.

"Care to share what that was about?" Nao asked she wasn't going to accepted anymore excuses.

"A human who probably has a lot of bite to back up his bark knows about the werewolf mutations. His intention are more then likely questionable."

"Meaning exactly…?" The redhead asked dreading the leader's reply.

"Meaning a corrupt greedy human wants to infect everyone and rule the world. At least that is what my instincts are saying."

Nao let out a growl. "It's all that humans fault!"

"Stop it Nao! What is done is done and can't be changed so stop bringing it up." The smaller wolf wasn't surprised that the alpha stood up for the mortal. There was something between the two of them and it filled her with rage. The mutated human was beginning to taint the alpha shapeshifter.

"You know maybe if we kill her they will all die! This werewolf rabies virus started with her after all. Get rid of the creator get rid of the problem." A smile appeared on her face when she heard the other pack members back her up. They were beginning to doubt the black wolf's leadership.

"No." Natsuki started firmly with a fierce gaze. Everyone other then the redhead shut there mouths immediately.

"You care far too much for that girl Natsuki! She isn't like us! Your lustful feelings for her puts us and everyone else in danger!" The ebony haired female didn't bother with an answer. However the biker saw the eyes of her packmates quietly agreeing with her words. "Until you can control your estrus cycle you are currently unfit to lead us."

The ebony haired woman closed her eyes but didn't hesitate to turn around and start walking away. This action shocked everyone but made Nao's chest hurt more then anything. "Is she really worth it?!" Nao shouted tears pooling on her bottom eye lids. Natsuki stopped moving and turned to look at Nao her face stoic.

"Yes."

* * *

A/N: I think that is a perfect ending for this chapter. To clarify wolves go into estrus once a year so when Natsuki's in heat so is Nao. Nao is not in heat and neither is Natsuki she just doesn't want to admit that their 'might be' love between then. Which leads me to answer another question you probably have. Yes, before Shizuru Natsuki turned to Nao for sexual satisfaction leaving the poor redhead in a one sided relationship. Poor Nao she's not going to get a happy ending. This is where updates become slow but remember the only way to keep them coming is to review.

My puppy is having her ACL knee surgery Friday! I'm so excited! I'd say nothing could ruin this good mood but then my laptop broke...Well actually it's the screen don't know if that's going to get fixed since it's really not worth it.


End file.
